The Mask Shatters
by Brishen
Summary: Yugi's grandfather is dead. The mask that Yugi has always worn is weakening. What will happen when it finally falls? Dark!Yugi fic. Slight YYY pairing. OneShot.


**The Mask Shatters**  
  
Yugi Mutou stared up at the crucifix hanging behind the altar in a chapel that had not three weeks ago held the funeral of Mutou Sugoroku. Yugi's grandfather. Sugoroku had been bringing groceries home when he had been shot. The shooting was not the first, but it was the boldest and had happened in broad daylight on a busy street. He had been caught in the crossfire between two rival gangs fighting over territory.  
  
After Sugoroku's death Yugi had signed over the shop and everything that went with it the Jou, Honda, Anzu and, surprisingly enough, Mai. It was theirs now, to do with what they wished. They had been hesitant but with his grandfather gone Yugi couldn't stay there any longer and the shop would have gone on the market otherwise.  
  
He had nothing left, and so here he stood, staring up at the sculpture of a man who had died for his belief only to have said beliefs twisted and warped until they were unrecognizable, attempting to keep the mask he had lived under for so long firmly in place. Trying to hold back the real him that he had always kept locked away. His true personality, the one he had put behind solid steel walls so that his grandfather could have the perfect grandson. The true him that not even his Yami knew about.  
  
Yugi almost quivered in anger as he remembered the last time he had been in this church, Jou and Honda had been attempting to get him to eat something as they knew he hadn't while Sugoroku had been in the hospital and the priest that had officiated the ceremony had come up to them and attempted to throw them out, telling them that he didn't want them the make a mess in his church. Yugi held back a snarl.  
  
_The mask was weakening..._  
  
Yugi tensed slightly as he felt his Yami materialize beside him, distracting him from his thoughts.  
  
/What do you want Hikari/  
  
Yugi, still struggling with himself, answered the truth, /I doubt you really want to know/  
  
_... slight fractures forming around the edges._  
  
/If I did not want to know, I would not have asked/  
  
Yugi shot an irritated glance and his Yami but stopped when he caught sight of the look in his Yami's eyes. They were cold, burning like frost, with an edge he had never seen before; it called to him, straining the mask further.  
  
_... growing deeper..._  
  
"Most people tend to ask questions that they think they should, not that they actually want to know the answer to."  
  
/I am not most people/  
  
_... webbing across the mask like cracks in plexi-glass, fine almost-invisible lines without even a inch left uncovered..._  
  
"I still don't think you want to know."  
  
Yami just stared at him with his eyes burning, freezing.  
  
_... and finally shattering._  
  
Yugi's eyes narrowed and he lost his slumped posture "You really want to know!?" Yugi hissed, "fine, I want everyone who was involved in his killing dead! I want them at my feet so they can see exactly what they let loose then I want them DEAD!"  
  
Yugi stared at his Yami viciously, rage poring from him in waves, braced for the shock, the horror, that was sure to follow him revealing himself.  
  
Yami stalked forward, pushing Yugi up against the bible stand, wrapping his arms around Yugi's chest and bringing his mouth close to Yugi's ear. "When, where, and how?"  
  
Yugi jerked, and whipped his head around to stare at his Yami... his Yami... Yugi's eyes widened in realization and he plunged into his Yami's welcoming mind, merging with him completely and, for one brief moment, becoming one person again, whole. Yami was his darkness. Part of his soul. Part of his mind. He had to have known of both the mask and who he was beneath it. But he also had to have known why he had the mask up and so, in order to comply with his wishes to give the one man who had shown him any kindness at all what he wanted, the perfect grandson, Yami had put up a similar mask. And underneath? Underneath was a soul, and a mind, truly deserving of being called his darkness; someone that, even with Yugi's own lust for blood, death, and above all revenge, made him look like a shinning beacon of All Things Good. The true Darkness of a Pharaoh who had had a ruthless hold on his country and mercilessly dealt with his enemies. Just as he was the true Light to the same Pharaoh.  
  
Yugi's lips twisted up in a smirk and he wrapped his arms around his Darkness's neck, "I want them tonight, at midnight, here."  
  
Yami's eyes gleamed with a long-suppressed hunger. "How?"  
  
Yugi looked behind himself to the crucifix mounted on the wall, "let's make an offering shall we? Of blood, pain and death."  
  
Yami threw back his head and laughed, a deep blood-chilling laugh that resonated with the voices of the shadows that made up his being.  
  
Yugi smiled wildly, the world would never know what hit it. 


End file.
